


Decendants -Klance-

by Lazy_Muffin



Category: Decendants - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Muffin/pseuds/Lazy_Muffin
Summary: Young Prince Lance is soon to take the throne of Auradon, and he's determind to give the villain's kids a chance to prove themselves. But when Keith and his trouble-making friends arrive the high school, Auradon Prep, they have no interest in being good. They're on a secret mission to free their evil parents and take over the kingdom!Will the villain's kids succeed and follow in their parent's footsteps? Or Will they embrace their inner goodness and choose a different path?





	1. Keith's Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its me! I've decided to scratch the other story that I was making and start a new one! So, please enjoy!
> 
> -klance4life_k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically Keith's introduction to the story.

_I'm Keith, son of the evil sorceress Maleficent._

_I know what you must be thinking: I'm a villain too. How could I not be with a mum like that? She cursed Sleeping Beauty and her kingdom all those years ago. Even all the bad-guys in the Isle of the Lost quake in fear at the sight of her. And this place brims with all the most evilest villains, sidekicks and stepmothers and stepsisters ever - basically, all the interesting people._

_Twenty years ago, when the beast finally put a ring on it and married Belle, he united all the kingdoms and became the king of the USA - United States of Auradon (YUCK!). He rounded up all the villains and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep us here. This isle is my 'hood. No magic. No Wi-Fi. No way out for me and my wicked friends._

_Just wait, you're about to meet them. But first, this happened..._


	2. Lance's Big Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has an idea.  
> His parents aren't so sure about it at first.  
> Supportive parents are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all for waiting for so long! But fret not! This chapter has finally appeared!  
> -Klance4life_k  
> PS: Yo! if you are re-reading this, you have probably noticed a few changes in this episode. i have added one of my favourite parts of the movie/book that I originally didn't know how to put in, and, I have also gone and fixed any spelling mistakes. please enjoy!

_Meet Lance. Son of the Beast and Rosa (aka Belle). Pretty eyes, killer mane. You can see the resemblance. ~~Plus, he's got a hot ass.~~ Anyway, Lance started the whole thing with his big idea one day ..._

* * *

Lance gazed out the window in a daze; the barrier imprisoning the Isle of the Lost glittered far off in the distance. It was so pretty, coloured with purples and pinks and blues, despite making Lance feel sad whenever he saw it. He felt bad for them, especially the children, who have lived on the island since they were born.

That was what sparked his big idea, and it would be his first act as king. All the kids of the isle would get the chance eventually, but for now, the sons and daughters of the big 4 were chosen for this opportunity. They'd have their chance to be good.

Suddenly, Lance's parents burst through the door, bickering away like the old married couple that they were. "You actually  _let_ Rachel run off to find her brothers!? She's only 15! What were you  _thinking?_ " His mother cried. "She's princess! Not a knight! Ray hasn't even finished school yet!"

"Uh ... mum-"

"So what? I think this will be good for her. And, if she finds Marco and Luis, it will be good for the whole kingdom." His father stated calmly.

"... dad-"

"Yeah? Well I don't think-"

" _GUYS_ "

Everyone in the room, which consisted of his mother, father and the tailor, was looking at Lance now, which made him blush in embarrassment. " _Listen._ I have a proposal." He started. "As my first act as king," he took a deep breath." I will be giving the kids from the isle a chance to live in Auradon. To show that they can be good too."

His parents stared at him in total shock. His father quickly whispered something into his mother's ear. "Er, well ... who are their parents?" She asked, curious.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen ..." He glanced at them cautiously. "And Maleficent."

The room filled with gasps and the tailor, much to Lance's amusement, actually fainted! He had to stop himself from smirking.

" _MALEFICENT_ " His father roared. "Are you  _crazy_?"

"Maybe?" The prince replies, trying to lighten the mood.

The King sighed. "Fair enough. But are you sure that  _this_ is what you want to do? It mightn't be a good decision for you first act as king. But yet again, I didn't make a good decision until I was at least ... 42. " He smirked.

Rosa stared at him in mock shock. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 23," she said.

"It was either you or the teapot." His father said, winking at him.

Lance unsuccessfully tried to hide a giggle.

His father looked at him one last time as if to ask, 'are you sure about this?'

He nodded with a determined look on his face. No one could change his mind about this.

"Okay then. If that's your final choice, we'll support you." His mother touched his shoulder before letting the king lead her gracefully out of the room.


End file.
